


Always do what Dororo says!

by ItsFaythe



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFaythe/pseuds/ItsFaythe
Summary: [Set between episode 8 and 9]What happens when Hyakkimaru had just regained his sense of smelling and found himself in a camp of sunflowers?Poor Dororo forced to babysit his aniki...[Written for fun, don't take it too seriously and enjoy this silly one-shot :) ]





	Always do what Dororo says!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small note:  
> In this and my future fics, I'll address Dororo as a male, since that's what she seems to identify as and is fine with people calling her "boy".  
> Besides, Hyakkimaru knows and doesn't care about her gender, so why should we?

**• ~ _Always do what Dororo says!_**

 

It wasn't much after Nokosaregumo's defeat at the spring, that Dororo and Hyakkimaru passed by a huge sunflower camp.

«Look, big bro, sunflowers!» exclaimed Dororo, dragging Hyakkimaru with himself.  
«Sun... flowers?» asked Hyakkimaru, looking at the tall green shadows in front of him.  
«Yes, sunflowers! They're called like this because they always follow the sun» explained the boy, looking around in search for withered ones. «If you look at them in different moments of the day, you'll find them always facing the direction of the sun» continued, taking off the pouch he wore at the hips and extracting a small knife from it. «These seeds are tasty and nourishing. And you need energy to slay demons...»  
Hyakkimaru hummed in acknowledgement, returning to the flower that was still in his hands and sniffing it again.

But, then, his attention kept on being drawn to the sunflowers. He still had to try their scent, after all...  
So, he dropped the small flower he was holding in favor of a much bigger one.  
There was one of his height, so he chose that.  
Nice, he didn't even have to crouch and pick it up. It was already there, right in front of his nose and ready to be sniffed.  
«Don't stay too close, big bro» admonished Dororo, turning towards him while cutting down some wilted stems. «Sunflowers have lots of pollen, if you smell them for too long, you'll sneeze»  
As an answer, Hyakkimaru stuck his whole face in the flower's disk, taking a few deep inhales.

Dororo grumbled annoyed. Sometimes that guy was so childish...  
Few moments later, Hyakkimaru withdrew from the flower, face now yellowish because of the pollen.  
Suddenly, his nose started itching, so he sniffed and began to scratch it lightly. Not that it worked, since the itching was on the inside...  
And then...  
«Achoo!» he sneezed loudly.  
Then, yelped, startled by the new and weird noise his mouth and nose just made.

Dororo, crouched in front of the flowers, fell on his butt, laughing.  
«That's called a "sneeze", big bro, and you make them when you sniff things the whole day and stuff your nose with pollen like that!»

Hyakkimaru stepped backwards, distancing himself from the devilish flowers, sneezing relentlessly.  
Meanwhile, Dororo heard something unusual hit the ground...  
«Have you heard that, big bro?» asked the boy, looking at him.  
Hyakkimaru shook his head, his hearing overwhelmed by those horrible sneezes.  
So Dororo temporarily left the cut stems and his pouch on the ground, in favor of looking for the fallen things.  
Luckily, he was walking slowly, so he immediately felt something cold under his bare feet when he touched it.  
So, he crouched and reached for it: there were two round objects, fresh to the touch like they were made of glass, and no bigger then an eye...  
Wait, eye?  
He grabbed one to inspect it, rolling it between his fingers.  
And when a familiar brown circle met his eyes, he let the ball go and yelped.  
«Eek! Eyes!» exclaimed Dororo, jumping startled, running towards his big bro.

Hyakkimaru had stopped sneezing and was sniffing and drying his eyes when, using the palm of one of his wooden hands, he noticed something...  
«Eyes» commented, fingers entering an empty socket. «Gone»  
Dororo looked up and yelped again. Hyakkimaru was frigging creepy without eyes!

The boy turned around to where he found the glass eyeballs and then back at the other. Then, started giggling when he locked the pieces together.  
When sneezing for a while, the eyes start watering and, since Hyakkimaru didn't have actual eyes, his sockets got so wet that his fake eyes slipped out.  
Yes, he basically sneezed his eyes out!  
«Wait, big bro, I know where the fell» affirmed Dororo, still giggling, stepping away from him to fetch them.

Immediately after grabbing the eyes, Hyakkimaru tried to snatch them from the other, but Dororo withdrew the hand just in time.  
«No, big bro!» scolded the child, hands closer to his chest. «They're dirty, you can't put them on like this. We need to clean them first» continued, putting the eyes inside the pouch and gathering the withered sunflowers he'd previously cut.  
Then, he returned to Hyakkimaru, who remained a few feet away from him and was poking at the eyelids, drooping because they had no support.  
«Jeez... you're such a child...» commented Dororo, taking the hands away from the face. «And a complete mess» said, looking at his pollen-stained face and shaking his head. «Let's find a river and get you and your eyes cleaned up» and he took the other's hand in his. «And, please, just close those eyelids. You're creepy as hell!»

-* _-_ *-*-

«Really, sometimes I wonder who actually is the older here...» mumbled Dororo, wringing out a small cloth - which was probably kept in the pouch.  
Hyakkimaru was kneeling next to him, eyes closed as Dororo requested, washing his hands in the river's water.  
Then, Dororo placed a hand under the other's chin and made him face his way.  
«There's pollen all over your face» commented, wiping it with the wet cloth, passing it gently over the eyelids. «You haven't stuck your fingers in the sockets, haven't you?»  
«I... no... idiot» answered Hyakkimaru, pouting offended.  
«Yeah, yeah...» replied Dororo skeptically, now taking the glass eyes out and cleaning them in the water.  
Then, he wiped them dry gently with the fabric of his yukata.  
«Here!» said the boy, offering the fake orbs to the other.  
Hyakkimaru grabbed one in each hand, but wasn't able to put them in place like he usually did.  
But, well, the last time he did it he had no skin and, so, no eyelids that got in the way...  
Dororo snickered, but took pity on him and decided to help his big bro.  
«Wait, let me lift your eyelids...» affirmed, doing so while averting his gaze as much as possible. «Done?» asked after some time, eyes tightly shut.  
«Yes»  
«Good» and, so, turned his way, snickering again. «Ok, now let me put them in a less silly way» continued, gently rolling his eyes in the right position. «Done, perfect!» exclaimed the kid, proud with his work.  
Now, Hyakkimaru's eyes were pointing forward again and not in two opposite directions.  
«Ok, shall we go now?» asked Dororo, standing up and gathering all his things once again.

-* _-_ *-*-

«Now, what's today's lesson, big bro?»  
«No eyes I cre...e...eppp...»  
«Yes, you're creepy without eyes» replied Dororo, rolling his own. «But that's not what I'm talking about»  
Hyakkimaru started thinking, then answered.  
«Sun flowers not good» commented the older, nodding. «Nose weird, eyes run»  
«Close enough. But it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't stuck your face in the flower» retorted the younger, poking his cheek with the flowers in his hands.  
Hyakkimaru immediately covered his nose with the free hand, making the other chuckle.  
«Today's lesson is: always do what I tell you! Dororo is always right!»  
Hyakkimaru snorted at that, making the other turn his way.  
«Yes?»  
The other shook his head and sniffed, rubbing the underside of his nose.  
«Good for you...»


End file.
